1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recording apparatuses such as facsimile machine, and more specifically, to a recording apparatus permitting selective use of recording paper in the form of roll and recording paper in the form of sheets as needed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a facsimile machine has been known as one example of a recording apparatus. The facsimile machine optically scans an original, converts the scanned data into an electrical signal for transmission, and conducts recording in response to a signal received at a receiver which is synchronously operated with the transmitter. A roll of recording paper and sheets of recording paper had been used as recording paper at the time of recording.
FIG. 12 is a view schematically showing the structure of one example of a facsimile machine using a roll of recording paper. FIG. 13 is a view schematically showing a structure of one example of a conventional facsimile machine using sheets of recording paper. Referring to FIG. 12, facsimile machine 101 includes read unit 102 for reading information to be transmitted, a roll of recording paper 104, a platen roller 105 for conveying the roll of recording paper, and a thermal head 106 for recording received information onto the roll of recording paper 104. At the time of transmission, an original 103 having transmission information is passed on read unit 102 for reading of the information, and the read information is transmitted. At the time of reception, the roll of recording paper 104 is fed by platen roller 105, and at that time received information is recorded on the roll of recording paper 104 using thermal head 106.
Now, referring to FIG. 13, a facsimile machine 107 using sheets of recording paper 111 includes a read unit 108, a thermal head 113, a platen roller 112, the sheets of recording paper 111, and a cassette for housing the sheet of recording paper 111. When received information is recorded, the sheets of recording paper 111 are conveyed by platen roller 112, and the received information is recorded using thermal head 113.
Such a facsimile machine using only a roll of recording paper or sheets of recording paper has the following disadvantages. When facsimile machine 101 using the roll of recording paper 104 is provided with a copying function, and used as a simple copier, an empty space is left at a lead end of the recording paper, and therefore the length of recording paper after being copied is longer than the original. The roll of recording paper 104 tends to roll after release. Therefore, a roll of recording paper suffers from inconvenience in filing after the copying.
Meanwhile, the facsimile machine 107 using sheets of recording paper has a disadvantage in recording received data. Received information is recorded together with a record of the transmitting party. Therefore, image data must be reduced for recording or data for one sheet must be recorded in two sheets. When image data is reduced, the recorded image is sometimes too small to read. When data for one sheet is divided into two sheets in recording, it will be necessary to join these two sheets of recording paper later, which results in waste of recording paper. Furthermore, when data far excess of the amount which can be recorded on a sheet of recording paper is received, a large number of RAMs must be provided for recording the data resulting in cost increase.
In view of the foregoing, a facsimile machine using a roll of recording paper in recording received data and sheets of recording paper in copying is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-54905. FIG. 12 is a view schematically showing the structure of the facsimile machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-54905 which includes both a roll of recording paper and sheets of recording paper. It is noted that for ease of description, only the part necessary for the following description is set forth in FIG. 14, and the other part is omitted.
Referring to FIG. 14, facsimile machine 114 includes a reading portion 115 for reading information on an original surface, and a recording portion 116 for recording received information onto recording paper. Recording portion 116 includes sheets of recording paper for copying 117, a cassette 117a for housing the sheets of recording paper 117 and a paper feeding roller 118 for feeding sheets of recording paper 117 in the direction of a conveying path, a roll of recording paper 119, paper feeding rollers 120 for feeding the roll of recording paper 119 in the direction of the conveying path, a cutter 121 for cutting the roll of recording paper 119 into a prescribed length, holding rollers 122, guide plates 123, 124, timing rollers 125, a recording head 126, a presser plate 127, a guide nail 128, a solenoid 131 for operating the guide nail, a first discharge tray 129 for accommodating recording paper for copying, and a second discharge tray 130 for accommodating recording paper for facsimile reception.
In copying, a sheet of recording paper 117 is conveyed by paper feeding roller 118, the timing for the recording paper being adjusted by timing rollers 125, and then the sheet is conveyed to recording head 126. After information read by recording head 126 is recorded on the recording paper, the sheet of recording paper 117 is accommodated in the first discharge tray 129.
When received information is recorded, roll of recording paper 119 is used. The roll of recording paper 119 is conveyed by paper feeding rollers 120 and holding rollers 122, the timing for the recording paper is adjusted by timing roller 125, and then the sheet of recording paper is conveyed to recording head 126. After received information is recorded by recording head 126, the paper is cut into a prescribed length by cutter 121 and accommodated into second discharge tray 130.
As described above, facsimile machine 114 uses the roll of recording paper 119 for recording received information and the sheets of recording paper 117 for copying.
Facsimile machine 114 is still encounters with the following disadvantage. It is necessary to independently provide a power source for conveying the roll of recording paper 119 and a driving source for conveying the sheets of recording paper. More specifically, at least two power sources will be necessary for conveying recording paper. Therefore, extra space is necessary for accommodating these power sources and, manufacturing costs are increased.
In the above-described facsimile machine 114, received information is always recorded on the roll of recording paper 119. The roll of recording paper 119 however tends to roll after discharge and therefore it is desirable to use sheets of recording paper for the sake of filing convenience. Accordingly, as long as the amount of received data is within the amount which permits use of sheets of recording paper, it is desirable to record received information onto sheets of recording paper.
It is an object of the invention to provide a recording apparatus permitting reduction of the size of the machine and the manufacturing cost and selection of recording paper depending upon the amount of information received using a common power source for conveying roll of recording paper and sheets of recording paper.